elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Hitachi Elevator
Hitachi Elevator is a division belongs to the Japanese company Hitachi, which manufactures elevators and escalators since in the 1920s. History Hitachi was established in 1910, but its elevator and escalator division was established ten years later. The first elevator produced by Hitachi was in 1932, the first escalator in 1937 and moving walks in 1961. In 1966, Hitachi opens its elevator and escalator businesses in Hong Kong, the first ever opened outside Japan. Later in 1972, Hitachi opens its business in Singapore, named Hitachi Elevator Asia Pte. Ltd. Hitachi launched it's first machine room less elevator product line in 1999. In 2009, an elevator test tower G1 Tower was completed in Ibaraki Prefecture, which currently the tallest elevator tower in the world at height of 213 meter. G1 Tower The G1 Tower is an elevator test tower built by Hitachi and was completed in 2010, as part of Hitachi's 100th years anniversary. It is located in the site of Mito Works in Ibaraki. It has 10 floors in total; 9 floors above ground and a basement floor. It is currently the tallest elevator testing tower in the world with a height of 213 meter. Notable installation references Worldwide *One Utama Shopping Centre, Malaysia *City Square, Malaysia *Kuala Lumpur International Airport, Malaysia (1998) *Okayada Mores, Kanagawa, Japan (shortest escalator in the world) *Tsutenkaku Tower, Osaka, Japan *Shanghai World Finance Centre, Shanghai, China (2008) *Ebisu Garden Place, Japan (1999) *MTR Tseung Kwan O Line Stations, Hong Kong, China (2002For stations between Yau Tong to Po Lam only.) *TVB City, Hong Kong, China (2003) *Enterprise Square Five (Office Towers) / MegaBox (Shopping Centre), Hong Kong, China (2007) *ICAC Headquarter Building, Hong Kong, China (2007) Thailand *Amarin Tower, Bangkok (1986) *MBK Center, Bangkok (1985) *Central Plaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok (2011) *C.P. Tower 1, Bangkok *C.P. Tower 2, Bangkok *Fortune Town, Bangkok (1991) *Grand Mercure Fortune Hotel, Bangkok *Zenith Sukhumvit Hotel, Bangkok *St. Louis Hospital, Bangkok *Asia Hotel, Bangkok *Tawanna Ramada Hotel, Bangkok *Union Mall, Bangkok *Siam City Hotel, Bangkok *Silom Plaza, Bangkok *Narai Hotel, Bangkok *Century The Movie Plaza, Bangkok *Shibuya 19, Bangkok (2011) *RS Tower, Bangkok *The Mall Ramkhamhaeng, Bangkok (1986) *The Mall Ngam Wong Wan, Nontha Buri (1991) *The Mall Bang Khae, Bangkok (1994) *The Mall Bang Kapi, Bangkok (1994) *Seacon Square Bang Khae, Bangkok (2012) Formerly Future Park Bang Khae shopping mall was opened in 1993. Now The shopping mall has been renovated and renamed to Seacon Square Bang Khae in 2012. *Future Park Rangsit, Pathum Thani (1995) *Paradise Park, Bangkok (2010) Formerly Seri Center shopping mall was opened in 1995. Now The shopping mall has been renovated and renamed to Paradise Park in 2010. Indonesia *Sarinah Dept. Store, Jakarta (1960s)Escalator installations only, still in operation and remain original. *Ratu Plaza, Jakarta (1982) *Melawai Plaza, Jakarta (1982) *Gajah Mada Plaza and Tower, Jakarta *Skyline Building, Jakarta *Pasaraya Grande (building A), Jakarta (1986) *Metropolital Medical Centre hospital, Jakarta *Wisma Jasa Raharja, Jakarta *Apartment Golf Pondok Indah, Jakarta *Plaza Kuningan, Jakarta *Wisma Bakrie, Jakarta *Monumen Nasional (Monas), Jakarta (1990s)Currently maintained by PT. Pillar Multi Sarana Utama (sole agent of Guangri Elevator in Indonesia) *The Chandra Building, JakartaEscalators only. Elevator is installed by Sigma. *Gading Marina, JakartaService elevator, maintained by LINE Elevator. *Mutiara Hotel Malioboro (Old Building), Yogyakarta (1970s)Modernized by Schindler. Singapore *Changi International Airport Terminal 1, 2 and 3, Singapore *Bukit Panjang Plaza, Singapore (1998) *ViVo City, Singapore (2006) *Holiday Inn Atrium Hotel, Singapore (1980s) *Liang Court, Clarke Quay, Singapore (1986) *Hitachi Tower, Singapore (1991) *Albert Complex, Singapore *JCube, Jurong East, Singapore (2012) Accident and controversy in Indonesia Ratu Plaza elevator downfall accident On November 16th, 2007, a 1980s service elevator located in Ratu Plaza office Tower in Jakarta had its suspension ropes broke, causing the elevator car falling down from the lower ground to the basement floor (it was reported that the car falling down from six meters high). Four people were injuried. The building management was told to be responsible for this accident. Police were inspecting the physical look of the elevator and all of the building's equipment.Elevator downfall accident in Jakarta (Indonesian) National Monument elevator breakdown controversy From 2002 to 2004, a Hitachi elevator in the National Monument (Monas), Jakarta, has gained a controversy among local tourists and has been reported several times by local news due to frequent breakdowns and entrapment. On July 8th, 2002, the elevator malfunctioned and trapping passengers inside. Another incident also happened on March 23rd and May 2nd, 2004, causing people from the observation deck to evacuate using a narrow and dark emergency stairwell.Monas elevator stuck, causing passengers trapped inside (Indonesian) The elevator which has been in operation since 2004, has been fully modernized and repaired and it is now no longer having malfunction problem. On May 5th, 2004, the regional parliaments of Jakarta has a debate over a deviation of tender licensing products of the Hitachi elevator. Some of them said that they use the licensing products from China, while some said that they use licensing from Japan, causing controversy.Monas elevator deviation tender controversy (Indonesian) Trivia *Hitachi has a subsidiary company called Guangri Guangzhou Elevator Industries Co. Ltd. based in Guangzhou, China (so it has another name called Guangzhou Hitachi). It was established in 1996. (Latest products will branded as Hitachi) *Another Chinese elevator manufacturer Shanghai Yungtay Engineering was established from a joint-venture investment between Hitachi and Taiwan Yungtay Engineering. *Their escalator products are also sold in the United States and Australia. Gallery Hitachi 1983.JPG|A set of Hitachi elevators in Jakarta, Indonesia Changi Airport Terminal 1 - Hitachi Elevator Buttons 1996.jpg|A Hitachi COP in Singapore Hitachi Elevator 4.jpg|Hitachi elevator in Tokyo, Japan Hitachi 1980s data plate.jpg|A 1980s Hitachi capacity plate. Hitachi escalator brand.jpg|Hitachi brand on a Hitachi escalator landing plate. Reference See also *Hitachi Elevator Fixtures Guide External links *Official website (global site) *Guangzhou Guangri official website *Hitachi Singapore website Category:Asian companies Category:Minor companies